Crossroads
by mellorine-swaaan
Summary: There come some moments in this life when you get to choose. Your choice is going to change your life as you know it and you are aware of it. So what is it that you do then? Oneshot Lily POV SB/LE LE/JP


Hello! This idea came to me so I just had to write it.

The characters don't belong to me.

* * *

Crossroads

There come some moments in this life when you get to choose. Your choice is going to change your life as you know it and you are aware of it. So what is it that you do then?

There is that boy that likes you and praises you and admires you with all his heart and you don't like him back. But he doesn't just give up so easily. He comes to you with more resolve, more determined this time to get what he wants. And it just so happens that what he wants is you.

Somewhere along the way you get dragged into his craziness, into his enthusiasm and not before long you find yourself having fond feelings for the boy with the seemingly always ruffled hair. The constant grin now becomes less annoying, you even find yourself attracted by it.

You start hanging out just the two of you, but before you realise it you are in the middle of his friends' bickering and joking and pranking and you surprise your own self by having a good time when you are around them. You grow closer to him and subsequently to his friends and you can't help but wonder what it would be like.

He seems to understand and the next thing you remember is his lips on yours and a tingling feeling in your stomach. He cautiously pulls away and leaves out a sigh when he sees your smile. You lean in closer longing for another kiss closing your eyes slightly before the so awaited impact. And it comes but this time you don't feel so relaxed, it isn't as divine as you expected it to be, because you just caught his best friend looking at the two of you and you don't really know why but it bothers you.

You break the kiss feeling guilty as you meet the other boy's eyes, but then you think there is no reason to feel like that and suddenly your lips come upon the one next to you with force, as if you are trying to prove a point.

You don't pay a lot of attention to the incident and when your make-out session is over you arrange a date at the next trip to Hogsmeade.

You start going out officially now and you can see him gloating whenever he says that the one and only Lily Evans is his girlfriend. You laugh at his childishness and for just a moment you can't help but wonder if you will ever feel the way he does. Of coarse you like him but you know his feelings are a lot stronger than yours and you close your eyes and wish that neither of you is gonna end up hurt.

You lie on your bed and you try to push away the guilts before you fall asleep. You succeed but the morning the guilts have been doubled because it just so happens that you dreamed of his best friend _again_ that night and you still don't know the reason.

You enter the Great Hall and you join him, his best friend just across you. And at that moment it doesn't feel like it is James and Lily. It doesn't feel like that at all. It feels like it's James, Lily and Sirius and strangely you're okay with it.

You walk down the corridor heading to the dungeons when you hear Sirius calling your name and you turn only to stumble back cause he was right behind you. You head to the potions together and when he tells you "You grew on me Lils" you just pray the subtle illumination makes the blush that creped your cheeks go unnoticed.

There you come once again face to face with your old friend who has just recently severed all bonds with you and you feel taken aback, but your self-confidence boasts when a warm hand clutches yours and you let your fingers intertwine themselves with their counterparts as you take your seat.

Then there is a pause. When you don't know what to do. When you try to sort out your own feelings but it goes to vain. And before you comprehend it you are walking towards the common room, Sirius by your side, going back after another difficult potions lesson. You abruptly stop and he looks at you, confuse evident in his eyes, as you walk in a classroom. He follows you silently and you curse under your breath because that wasn't supposed to happen. All the confusion and doubts however fade when you kiss him. It is everything it should be and you vaguely wonder why you have to stop, right before the instinct for survival kicks in and you involuntarily pull back.

You pretend nothing happened and you try to ignore the glances he steals at you and the flutters at your heart whenever you look at him.

You see him with that girl with the big smile and you feel jealous although you know you shouldn't and then you are back in that room, and then in the astronomy tower or in the broom cupboard because you've come to need him.

You are in the common room and James is kissing your neck when you catch a glimpse of gray eyes staring at you. Jealousy.

You are back in the broom cupboard and you're trying to catch your breath as his hands still roam your body. You find it hard but it's just the way you like it. He stops and you know you have to choose.

You are once again lying on your bed trying to figure out what to do. Before you sleep you keep thinking to yourself that maybe he'll understand.

You find him sleeping on the couch. You walk towards him and you wake him up. You meet his eyes. Hazel. You give a little sigh.

* * *

I tried second person narration. I don't know if it's good but at least I think it's interesting.

I think it is a little rushed but I really wanted to upload this tonight. Don't ask why, I don't know.

Please review,contructive critisism always welcome.


End file.
